Of Wolves and Men
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: An idea for an AU story, please read the plot I've come up with and give me your thoughts :
1. Chapter 1

Alright so after reading this story of how Danny becomes half vampire, half ghost I got to thinking and came up with an idea for a story. So here's the deal, I'm going to give you all a basic outline for the plot and you'll tell me if it sounds like a good idea to write or not.

In this new version of the DP universe, not only do ghosts exist but witches, vampires and more specifically werewolves exist. No one really believes these beings and creatures exist, with the exception of ghosts since they are notorious in Amity. Little does the town know these beings do indeed exist and the supernatural energy of Amity is drawing other supernatural creatures to it. A boy who's family has been cursed with the blood lust of the beast centuries back comes to amity park in the search of a witch.

You see centuries ago a man and his twin brother who were the next in line in the royal family held responsibility for keeping their city safe. When a large war started and the twin's army could not hold off the incoming threat they became desperate to protect their people. They went to a group of witches and asked them for the power to protect their people. The witches agreed to help them and gave them the power of the beast. When the war was won the brother's went back to the witches asking them to take the power away from them because it was far to strong for them but the witches deceived them and doomed them to live with the curse for all of eternity.

One day, without his brother one of the twins went to the witches pleading them to help him, to get rid of the blood lust because he was afraid for his people, he didn't want to hurt anyone else. The witches told him that if he were to spill the blood of own brother he would gain his power and be able to over come his blood lust. The man began to crazy over the idea, shocked that they would ask him something like this, but in the end he deceived his own twin and killed him in hopes of curing the blood lust, but the witches had lied once again. His blood lust had become stronger but so had he in his beast form.

A family who had began to notice what was happening went to the witches, asking them to give them the power to kill the beast and end his murderous ways. The witches told them they could not kill him but they gave them ways in witch they could hurt him and even stop him but not kill him. Thus starting the war between werewolves and this specific family for centuries to come. The witches managed to lock the man beast up and render him into an endless sleep, but before he was caught he had a family of his own, passing down the blood of the beast to his children who passed it down to theirs and so on.

Ever since then the family hunted the werewolves, trying to kill them all off. The remaining twin, the one stuck in a slumber for eternity became a legend known as "the father" of all has it that the the father's twin, the one he killed would be reincarnated into another werewolf centuries later. This person would eventually gain the memories of his past life, gaining a strong connection to the father. Legend says that "the one" would be very dangerous and powerful eventually gaining a strong sense betrayal which would lead to the father, and the legend says it is his destiny to kill the father and take revenge on the one who killed him long ago. They say "the one" would be born with silver-ish hair, and grey eyes, something that was impossible for a werewolf.

A teenage boy who as a baby was taken away from his family. Another family of werewolves took him in. This family unknown to the boy at the time had killed his family, they were going to kill him to but when they saw the silver hair and the grey eyes, they got another idea and decided to take the baby with them and raise it as their own. They took him in because they wanted to find the father and knew he was the key to find him. You see their plan was to raise him, making him believe that this was his real family then have him lead them to the father when the time was right and once they found the father they would kill him. You see they wanted to find the father so they could awaken him, because with his power and him as their leader they could conquer the earth and instead of being prey to the family of hunters they would have the power to end them once and for all along with humans as a whole.

You see the boy I spoke about earlier, the one looking for the witch in amity park, that's "the one". He's already learned of his families treachery and refuses to let his instincts and the legend make his destiny for him. He fled from his "family" and went into hiding. He learned that he could end the curse and his families rein in one way and that is to end the line of witches that started this all. He would have to do a ritual in which he would bring death to the witch and end curse. He doesn't know who the witch is, what they look like or anything about them except the fact that they are a witch. He became drawn to Amity park and believes he will find the witch there, but he is also being hunted by his "family" who brings along the werewolf hunters (because they too know about the families plans and want the family dead) in their search for him and that causes a lot of trouble.

Now your probably wondering how this all fits into DP am I right? well I'll explain that in a second. The boy tries to blend into the city and goes to school at where else, Casper high. He ends up hanging out with the trio and becoming friends with them, mainly because Sam starts to take a liking to him (yes there will be small ocxSam in here but trust me it wont go too far and it will end it DxS so don't freak on me!) The trio begin to notice him and how something just doesn't seem right about him. That's when it starts happening; deaths begin to pop up here and there, said to be done by wild animals. This is actually the boy's family trying to sabotage him. Danny begins to get suspicious of him and witnesses something that leads him to believe this new guy is the reason for the killings and he things he could be a ghost in disguise because the idea of him being a werewolf is ridiculous, in fact it never crossed Danny's mind. The boys feels this weird connection or aura about Sam which draws him to her, unknowing to him or her it's because she is the last of the witches (it skips generations so her rents are not witches). He begins to fall for her and is shocked when he learns she is the witch he came to kill. When the trio becomes suspicious of him, they end up entering a whole world they never even dreamed about. So how will this all play out?

So what do you think of the idea? I know it's a bit lengthy but hey! I put a lot of thought into this!

Should I write it or not? Please review and let me know your opinions :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting fain shadows on the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. The silhouette of a figure camouflaged by in the dark could hardly be seen kneeling before a small, fairly new gravestone.

"Happy birthday Ebony" A soft voice just above a whisper blended into the wind and filled the sky where it had soon faded. A pale hand poked out from the shadowy veil the night shrouded the figure in. A single white rose rested gently in it's grasp. Slowly and ever so delicately the rose was lowered to the ground, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now" The last words were finished in a breathy whisper.

"No more midnight visits, no more white roses" The figure said, his gaze pointed skyward,studying the empty night sky before his eyes found the moon. He sat there for a moment, becoming lost in the moon's beauty.

Faint screams filled his ears and the horrible memories came rushing back, but as soon as they touched the surface he forced them back, and they remained dormant in the back of his mind. Memories that he could not erase, memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I made a promise" The unknown, unidentifiable figure spoke, his voice full of forbidding.

"Ebony" His voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I loathe myself for what I've done, and I will never forgive myself. I can't... I deserve death, I deserve to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell" The figure hissed, his voice tinged with hatred.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this, not with this guilt. I can't take it anymore! I miss you Ebony! Oh god I miss you so much! and every time I think of you, I remember all of this happened because of me, me! I did this! and I can't stand this thought!" He dug his nails into a nearby tree and yelled in his frustration, and when he pulled his hand away, large claw-like marks were left in the bark.

"I wish I could go back and undo what I've done. I wish that I had never been born into this...or at all"

"These creatures, these damnable creatures! They weren't meant to exist, we are an abomination to this world!" He shouted, balling his hands into tight fists and digging his nails into the skin of his palms.

"In a sense this whole thing started with me, and It'll end with me. Death will come to me, and we will be together once more, but I have to fix this first. I can't leave this world knowing they still roam the earth, knowing that they pose a huge threat to the human race" He stopped speaking for a moment then began again.

"When the curse is lifted and I am free from the devil's uncanny grip, once I'm sure the world is safe from my kind, once I have fixed things...I will be punished for my wrongs, for your death" The figure said, his voice dropping below a whisper at the last word. Using the soft glow of the moon which illuminated the sky, he walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

><p>This is a piece of the intro for my oc, I will be adding more later but I thought I'd let you all have a taste of what's to come (no pun intended..or was there...) Hope you like it! Once I get more written I will take out the plot summary and replace it with the intro. Don't forget to review :)<p> 


End file.
